Anónima
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Pese a la cordialidad, China aún no es capaz, ni será capaz, de mirar a los ojos a Japón. IIWW, ocupación japonesa. JapónxChina.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Se tocarán temas sensibles, de guerra y todo lo que conlleva. Por favor, atenerse al rating de la historia. Posible pero no intencional OoC.

* * *

 **ANÓNIMA**

* * *

—La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer—

Svetlana Aleksievich

* * *

Una mujer china corre escaleras abajo. En sus ojos, se ve claramente el rojo húmedo de las lágrimas y su boca, tiritando, grita sin ruido el terror que le provoca algo que es desconocido. Está escapando de algo, o de alguien.

Ese alguien que, arriba, está preparándose para perseguirla.

—¡Ven aquí, maldita puta! —Le gritaba, bajando las escaleras del burdel tan rápido como podía, mientras ella, llorando y gritando, intentaba huir.

Todas sus compañeras la miran y se compadecen. Cómo envidiaban, en el fondo, el valor de ella, cuando las demás sólo se permiten llorar en silencio, a escondidas, más preocupadas de cuidar su maquillaje que de ser asesinadas.

—No… ¡No! Por favor… ¡Suélteme! —continuaba ella gritando, y el terror de sus ojos era tal que todos los demás prefirieron ignorar. El soldado japonés, furioso, la tomó bruscamente de ambos brazos y subió con ella la escalera al segundo piso del burdel.

Chun Yan es empujada bruscamente dentro de la habitación y lanzada a la cama. No deja de llorar, y jamás dejará de hacerlo. El soldado, que no es otro que el comandante Kiku Honda del imperio japonés, raja sus vestidos con brusquedad mientras la insulta, a ella, a su familia, a su nación.

—¡Deja de lloriquear! —Le gritonea, mientras observa la desnudez de niña y su eterno dolor. Su piel erizada por el miedo, brillante por el sudor y su pecho, que está a punto de dejar escapar a su corazón. Honda jura verlo desde allí, sobre ella, entre sus piernas, con el sexo férreo fuera de su pantalón militar, y ella que en medio del dolor y la desolación se contrae a su alrededor. —Perra maleducada, ¿jamás te enseñaron a estarte callada en presencia de un hombre? —y él continúa con su eterna tortura. Ella, apunto de desmayarse de dolor, sus fuerzas sólo le permiten llorar, tanto como pueda, hasta morir.

* * *

El congreso de las Naciones Unidas acaba de terminar. Japón se mantiene serio, ya todas las demás naciones se han ido y, mientras tanto, China prefiere desviar la mirada hacia la ornamentación de la sede. Cuando llega la hora de irse, Japón se le acerca, le extiende la mano y se despide.

—Un gusto verlo, China. —Dice, mientras China intenta buscar algo negativo en su voz, pero sus ojos no denotan nada más que cordialidad. Es como si Japón hubiera borrado su memoria.

China, por su parte, acepta su saludo, pero jamás lo mira a la cara. Es incapaz de mirar los ojos de la nación que violó sus mujeres, experimentó con sus campesinos, que invadió, saqueó, incendió y ocupó tierras.

No es capaz de mirar a Japón como la nación pacífica que dice ser, pues al final de esa máscara, China es capaz de ver, aún, la crueldad y miseria del Imperio japonés.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Bien, sé que es un escrito controversial, por ello rogué encarecidamente atenerse al rating de la historia. Quería escribir algo relacionado con esto a lo que los historiadores denominan "mujeres de confort" que, en su mayoría, eran coreanas, pero yo quise utilizar esta vez a China, pues considero que Japón aún está en mucha deuda con el gigante asiático, y por supuesto con Corea. Escribo esto porque adoro a ambos personajes, y adoro la historia. Estuve participando en unas jornadas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y hubo una conferencia de este tema, y me entusiasmé. Perdón si quedó muy crudo, perdón si ofende, perdón por todo, pero no me pude resistir a esto. Intenté ser respetuosa y atenerme a la elegancia, pero supongo que algo tan atroz como esto es imposible retratarlo de otra manera._

 _Otro punto: los nombres de las personas de la primera parte son los nombres humanos de estas naciones, quise representarlo así. Por ello en la segunda parte sólo utilicé los nombres de los países. El nombre del fic lo obtuve a partir de un libro con el mismo nombre, el cual trata este tema también._

 _En fin, muchas gracias, por leer._

 _ **¿Algún review?**_


End file.
